Buried & Unearthed
by RaindropRose
Summary: She had a mission, and she was willing to do everything to bring them down. Sequel to Lost & Found. You might need to read L&F first to understand some things. Oh yeah, review people!
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, so this is a sequel to Lost & Found. Sad Yuki died in that story…. Anyway, so… Shall we?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

She woke up, head aching, body sore all over. Her white hair reached a few inches above her elbows. Her hair was parted at the left. Her bangs on the right were chopped short, just brushing over her shoulder, covering half of her face. The longer bangs on the left were held by a small circular silver clip that was connected to another clip that held her hair in a half ponytail by three small chains.

She stood up and dusted of her robes. She was wearing a white turtle neck sleeveless shirt under a black kimono-style top and long black matching pants. She wore a short sword on her left hip. It had silver guard shaped into a ten-petaled flower. The sheath and handle were a bright cerulean. She adjusted her bright red eyes to the bright surroundings. She was at a… beach?

As soon as she did, she saw several figures circle around her. All of them wore shinigami robes. One of the men stepped forward.

"Who are you? How did you know we were here?" he said. He had short messy maroon hair and had brown eyes. The woman frowned.

"I don't have to answer a bastard," she snapped back. The man smirked, she's got attitude.

"Where are you goin' little girl?"

The girl stomped on his foot, "Don't you dare ever call me a lil' girl you faggot!" A woman was about to draw her sword but she was stopped.

"Fumino, no…. Were you abandoned by the shinigamis? Tricked? Betrayed? Mistreated?"

The girl's red eyes narrowed, "What's it to ya?"

"Want revenge?"

The girl smirked, "You got a plan?"

The man smirked as well. "I'm Hashimoto Hideki. What about you?"

"I'm Sasaki Rin."

"Rin-chan eh?" He was answered by a punch. He rubbed his jaw, looking questioningly at Rin, "What did you do that for?"

"You don't go around usin' my first name, especially if I dun know ya." He nodded, not wanting to experience pain again. He noticed Fumino, seething with anger.

"Calm down Fumino-chan, she's with us."

"With us?!?" the woman said. She was tall and had long black wavy hair with streaks of blonde. She had cat-like yellow eyes that were glaring at Rin. "We hardly even know her!"

"Yeah, and who said anythin' 'bout me goin' with you guys?" Rin said, crossing her arms.

"SEE!" Fumino shouted.

"Be quiet," Hideki said. He looked up and squinted his eyes, "Let's go back to the cave to clear things up."

"WHAT?!? You're going to bring her to the cave?! For all we know, she might be a spy!" Fumino said. Rin narrowed her ruby eyes. "I'm not lettin' that brat come with us!" Rin growled and grabbed her by the robes.

"Look here sugar queen, if you dare call me brat one more time, you'll regret it dearly that you'd prefer to be eaten by a hollow," she threatened, rising her reiatsu and suffocating the woman. She released her. Fumino dropped onto her knees, gasping for air. Rin turned to Hideki, "No need to settle things down, I'm in."

"I thought you might say that," he said. "Nice reiatsu."

Rin smirked, "Thanks." She looked at the woman who was still catching her breath, "What's your name sugar queen?"

Fumino looked up, glaring. "Fumino…Kobayashi Fumino." Fumino stood up, shaking, "Let's go back."

"Squad, retreat back to the cave!" Hideki announced. At once, the shinigamis left, leaving Rin, Fumino and Hideki. "Glad you decided to come with us."

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked away towards the sea, "Tch! Don't be too happy. I'm not the kind of person you can get along with…"

Hideki laughed, "Alright, come on!" Hideki disappeared. Fumino glared at Rin one last time and followed him. Rin smirked to herself and followed the two.

'Everything's going perfectly,' Rin thought.

Rin was lead to cave that was found in one of nearby cliffs. Inside, several shinigamis were resting, training, eating and talking. Fumino ran off with a group of girls and started spreading how unpleasant the newcomer was.

'Unpleasant my ass,' Rin said inside her mind.

"Everyone gather here please!" Hideki commanded. The shinigamis focused their attention to him. There were roughly two dozen. "We've got a new one! Please welcome Sasaki Rin!"

Rin stepped forward, eyes narrow, and bowed, not saying a single word.

"Please treat her nicely. She might be difficult, but she proves to be an indispensible asset."

They all stared at her with criticizing eyes. What caught them the most were her striking and piercing eyes. If you look into them, it would be like looking at a blood covered sword, glistening in the moon.

"You may return to your activities!" Hideki turned back to the girl and patted her head. "That was kinda rude Rin. Anyway, our leader's still not here so I'll introduce you to him when he comes back. In the mean time, you can acquaint yourself with the others."

She pulled him by the robes, "It's SASAKI!" She then released him and stormed off. The other stared at her as she did her little stunt.

"Hideki-san, you allow her to do that?" a shinigami said. He had dark blue hair that was jaw-length and gray eyes.

"She interests me Daisuke. Don't do her any harm, alright?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Rin sat there on the cliff's grassy surface. She enjoyed the view of the sea and took in every detail. The breeze blew past her, making the chains in her hair jingle and make a soft rattling sound.

"Such a shame Sereitei doesn't have places like these."

Rin turned around and saw a girl with light blond hair tied in pigtails. She had vibrant green eyes and a wide smile. "Who're you?" Rin asked, bluntly, turning back to the sea.

"The name's Mori Sachiko. You're Sasaki Rin right?" she nodded, making Sachiko's smile bigger. "I'm new here too." This perked Rin's interest.

"Why'd you come here Mori-san?"

Sachiko laughed, "Don't call me that. Call me Sachiko instead." Sachiko sat down beside her, "Well, I'm here because I hate Soul Society I guess."

Rin laughed. "Now don't we all?" Sachiko grinned again.

"Well, it's because I was part of the Twelfth Division. That crazy captain was planning some creepy stuff. It was against my morals to experiment on live people, so I left. I bumped into Hideki and the others and well… here I am," Sachiko explained. "How 'bout you Rin-chan? Or would you like me to call you Sasaki-san?"

Rin shook her head slowly, "If it's you, I don't mind. I'm here because someone betrayed me, I guess."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

Sachiko tilted her head. "You have a boyfriend? Aren't you a lil' too young?" Rin shot a glare. "Never mind…. So, what did he do?"

"I caught him kissing my best friend."

She let out a low whistle. "Woah, sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, don't be. I knew that it wasn't intentional, but I needed to get away. I've already had two boyfriends and they both hurt me."

Sachiko pouted. "You make being in a relationship sound hard."

Rin sighed. "It's really not difficult, but… yeah, it's complicated."

Sachiko hatched an idea. "How 'bout we become best friends?"

Rin widened her eyes, "You trust me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm new?"

"Well I am too…." she paused, "Oh yeah, Fumino-san was saying stuff about you.."

"Heh, can't be helped. You believe her?"

"Nope!" she said with a smile.

"I don't either. Fumino's such a suck up to the boss," a man said from behind.

"Daisuke!" Sachiko said, standing up and waving her hands wildly. "Meet my best friend, Rin-chan!"

"Sachiko!" Rin whispered.

"You've already got a friend? That was fast for you Sasaki. By the way, I'm Daisuke, Fujiwara Daisuke," the blue haired man said as he offered his hand.

"Sasaki Rin, pleasure to meet you," she took his hand and stood up. They shook hands.

"The pleasure's mine."

"Daisuke, don't you think Rin's pretty?" Sachiko squealed from behind Rin.

"Ei?! What's with that Sachiko?" he said, slightly blushing. The two ladies laughed and he joined in the laughter. "Hideki said you were difficult to get along with."

"It's because I hit him when I first met him." Daisuke smirked while Sachiko giggled.

"How 'bout we talk about our little group," he said. Rin replied a 'why not'. "Well, the group was started by a shinigami who was friggin' mad at Sereitei for not giving him the Captain position. He was a very capable man, but the Head Captain said that he wasn't suited because he lacked analytical skills. One night, he escaped into the world of the living and now, here we are."

"What's his name?" Rin asked curiously.

"Hanabusa Akira," the Sachiko and Daisuke replied in unison. Rin paled.

"Hanabusa Akira?" she repeated.

"Yup!" the green eyed girl said.

Inside her mind, Rin was running races. He was a shinigami. He was a shinigami. HE WAS A SHINIGAMI?!? HIM?! She was supposed to be under him?! NEVER!!! Not after what he did to her.

"Are you alright Sasaki?" Daisuke asked in concern. Rin snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"When is he coming back?" she wearily asked.

"He should be back by sunset. Need to go now. See ya around." He stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, you already missed lunch. Dinner's at sunset, okay?"

"Alright, Fujiwara-san…" He waved good bye and disappeared. "He's a peculiar one."

"I think he likes you!" Sachiko squealed.

"No he doesn't," she coldly replied. Her friend pouted. "Don't make that face."

She immediately wiped the out away and was replaced by a grin. "What do you wanna do Rin-chan?"

"How about a little match, _Rin-chan_?"

The two turned to the voice and saw Fumino standing, arms crossed. "Hello, _Fumino_. I'm sorry, but I don't want to fight you."

"Why? You scared lil' girl?"

Rin clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. "Yeah, that I might kill you." Fumino narrowed her eyes.

"Now aren't you the cocky one? At your size, I bet you haven't even achieved shikai," she said arrogantly.

"Sachiko?" Rin asked.

"Yeah?" she nervously replied.

"Move back. I'll teach lil' sugar queen here a lesson," she said as she drew out her sword, eyes narrowed.

"Oooh, how scary! A little brat's gonna beat me up," she mocked. "What are you gonna do? Poke me with that short sword of yours?" She drew out her sword. It was longer than a usual katana and had a yellow handle and a guard that had three spokes on one side and a rounded part on the other, making it look like a claw. "Now THIS, is a sword. Afraid now?"

"Hardly. I already fought someone who has a larger sword. I brought him down in five seconds flat." Sachiko did a double-take and Fumino narrowed her eyes even more.

"Let's see how you do then." She disappeared and reappeared behind Rin. "Gotcha!" She swung down her sword, only to hit nothing. The sword was deep into the ground.

"Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi. It allows me to move so quickly that the me you hit was just an after-image." She gave her a couple of hits and jabs, making Fumino hit the ground. "Good job, you lasted 5 seconds as well." She sheathed her sword and turned to Sachiko, "How was I?" she asked with a smirk.

"That was… AWESOME!" Rin widened her eyes as Sachiko hugged her. "How did you do that? Was that a special attack from your zanpakuto? But how? You haven't even released it yet? Maybe you have bankai! Do you have bankai?"

"SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BRAT!?!" Fumino screeched. Sachiko calmed down and stared at her lying figure. "AND WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THE ONMITSU THING?!?"

"I just paralyzed you. I hit a couple of pressure points and… ta-da!" She paused for a while then smirked. "Utsusemi's a special technique taught to the members of the Second Division."

"Second Division?" Sachiko repeated.

"Yeah. I was part of the Second Division back in the old days. Then, I transferred to the Fourth, to the Fifth and yeah…"

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

"I won't fight you. You're not worthy of my blade," she replied coldly, further infuriating her.

"DON'T GET COCKY LIL' BRAT. HANABUSA WILL GET YOU FOR MESSING WITH HER GIRL!" She struggle to move but to no avail. "Fuck! Make me move again!"

"Let's just see if your little Hanabusa can even lay a hand of me. Oh yeah, the effect wears off in about 15 minutes at least, and two hours the most. It depends on how many times and where I hit you."

She widened her eyes, "Fuck you, you lil' brat!"

"Sachiko, we should better go back. The sun's already setting."

"Hai!" she replied.

"See ya around Kobyashi."

* * *

"You're already done Rin?" Sachiko asked, seeing her friend already setting down her bowl.

"Yeah, I don't really eat much," she replied. She stared as her friend finished another bowl. It was her what? Fifth? "You eat a lot don't you?"

"Haha. Yeah… Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Fumino's back… with Hanabusa," she said, starting get worried about her new friend.

"THERE SHE IS AKIRA!" a shrill voice said. "There's the girl who hurt me!" Fumino said as she pointed Rin out.

"You! Come over here!" a man said. Rin stood up, confident. She passed by Hideki and Daisuke who were confused. She just smiled at them and continued to walk. She caught sight of Fumino and a man who had brown hair and gray eyes… Akira.

"I assume you're Hanabusa Akira. The leader of the group?" she said nonchalantly, looking away.

"Yes," he replied. "And I assume that you're Sasaki Rin, the one who beat this fine lady over here" he said as he drew Fumino closer by the waist.

"Maybe…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Fumino…" Fumino stopped and glared at the girl. "Why'd you do it?"

"She challenged me."

"I see. And I heard that I wouldn't be able to lay a hand on you according to Fumino. Is it true that you said that?" he questioned.

"Maybe…"

"Interesting. Want to see if your statement is even possible?" He smirked.

Rin smirked as well, "Why not?" There was a gasp throughout the whole cave. Fumino had an evil smirk on her face.

"You're dead lil' girl."

"Don't count on it, sugar queen."

"Well now, let's get to it. Let's do it on the cliff… Y'know, where you beat Fumino…" Akira said.

"Sure, meet you there." She disappeared.

"Interesting lil' girl we have…. Who found her?" he asked. A hand was raised.

"I did," Hideki said, hiding his fear.

"Nice catch."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, if you guys are done eating, do you want to watch? We need to hurry up there, we wouldn't want a lady to wait." He disappeared as well and was soon followed by the other shinigamis. They reappeared on top of the cliff where Rin was standing. She had her back to them and was facing the sea. The breeze blew past her, making her hair move with the wind.

"Shall we start Hanabusa-san?" she turned around. Her red eyes now seeming to glow, scaring the shit of the other people.

"Whenever you are…" he paused as the clouds disappeared, the moon giving enough light to expose his opponent, "… have I seen you before?"

"No, but I think I may have seen you in some records back in Soul Society," she bluntly replied.

"Hmm… No use. Let's start!" They both unsheathed their swords. The two then disappeared, only the sound of metal on metal being heard. They reappeared again, "Not bad. At least you could keep up with my speed."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I've fought people tougher than you," she replied, pushing him back. "And that wasn't my fastest pace." She disappeared again and reappeared behind him. She was about to paralyze him but he disappeared, shocking Rin. She felt him behind her and immediately jumped away.

"Nice reflexes."

"Tch! Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" A yellow rope then appeared from Rin's hands and wrapped around him. "Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" An electric current then flowed through the rope then electrocuted Akira.

He stood up, grinning, barely scratched, "Nice kido as well, who taught you?"

"None of your business."

He frowned, "Oh well. No holding back then."

Rin smirked as she readied her stance, "Oh? I thought that was your best." She saw him hold his sword horizontally, making her narrow her eyes.

"Disperse, Asamoya*!" His blade then disappeared and the surroundings turned foggy. "Be careful, it burns," he cautioned from somewhere in the mist. Rin moved away from the fog, but it followed her and soon surrounded her.

"SASAKI!" a man called.

Rin rolled her eyes, "I'm friggin' fine Daisuke! No need to overreact!" She positioned her hands in front of her, "Hado #58: Tenran!" A tornado then formed, coming from Rin's hands. Instead of focusing it on one target, she moved in a circular motion to clear the mist away.

"Hmm… Kido? Always kido? Why not release?" Akira said as he moved through the mist that was slowly approaching.

"Because you are not worthy," she said.

"Now, now, I've heard that you have quite the temper there," he said with a smirk. "Is it because you're short? But seriously, you do look like a kid... A kid I knew from somewhere."

Rin gritted her teeth, "Alright, change of plans! I'll give you the privilege of seeing it."

"Gimme your best shot lil' girl!" Rin smirked. She pointed her sword towards the ground and dropped it.

"Waltz, Touketsu Kaben!" The blade partially went through the ground and turned into ice. It shattered, and the pieces then formed bracelets on Rin's wrists. "Good luck. My zanpakuto will freeze every cell in your body."

"I take it that you're zanpakuto's ice and snow based."

"Yes."

"Then that would be a problem with my mist," he said, tapping his chin. "Oh well, no choice. Ban Kai! Asamoya Suppai"

"DIE SASAKI!" Fumino screamed from somewhere. Rin rolled her eyes. She saw the mist grow denser, and darker, limiting her vision greatly.

"RIN! Be careful!" Sachiko shouted.

"Aren't you taking it too far? Why are you goin' all out on lil' ol' me?" she said out loud.

"Because you're holding back," he replied.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Then what should I do? It's obvious that you dun' want to kill me."

"At least wound me and make me fall on my knees," he said. He chuckled, "If you can."

"That's easy, but I won't use it on you. Seventeenth Song: Queen's Blizzard!" The wind started to pick up. It brought along snowflakes. It grew stronger and stronger until the mist solidified, exposing Akira. "Eighteenth Song: Storm's Rage!" Snowflakes then fell and attacked Akira. One flake grazed his cheek, cutting him. "Be careful! They're pretty sharp!" She then moved her hands in a dance like movement, the flakes following her, pretty much like Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Akira braced for the pain but he felt a few hits on him. He fell to the ground. The mist then reverted back to being his sword. Rin stood beside him, her sword back to normal. She made a cut on his cheek, making sure it bled. She shook of the blood and sheathed it.

"There! I wounded you and you're on the ground, unable to move. Now let me be!" She turned around and walked away. She spotted Sachiko who was sweating. She walked towards her. She glanced back and shouted, "You haven't even laid a hand on me!"

"Rin!" Sachiko shouted as she hugged her. "I was worried for you! That was so stupid challenging him! Me, Hideki and Daisuke were all worried. Don't you ever do that again!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Rin looked up at the starry sky, "… let me go Sachiko. I need to sleep."

"You can sleep in the cave!" she said.

"Nah, I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Sachiko pouted.

"Alright."

"Good night Sachiko."

"Nighty night Rin!"

"Good night… Yuki." Rin's eyed widened. She quickly composed herself and turned around to face Akira who as on someone's back.

"Yuki? Where the hell did you get that name?" she said, trying to hide her surprise.

"Nowhere. Just figured that since you had a snow/ice type, Yuki should be fit for you, meaning snow, right?" he said. He looked up in thought, "Though Rin also suits you. It means 'cold' right?"

"Stop messin' with my name. See ya tomorrow Sachiko." She disappeared.

"Bye Rin."

….

Somewhere in the crowd, Fumino was seething with anger. Aside for not killing the small girl, she noticed Akira was too interested with the girl.

"You'll know you're place little brat. And I'll be the one to show you…"

* * *

_That was sooo obvious. I highly doubt that you guys haven't connected the dots.._

_Hate me if you want, but I just needed to let these friggin' thoughts out._

_That's about it. Hope you like this one as well. Review please._

_*Morning Mist_

_*Acidic Morning Mist… or something along those line hopefully…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin found herself a nice big comfortable tree and decided to sleep there. She couldn't stand being with those kinds of people. She jumped up and took hold of one of the branches and pulled herself up. She rested herself on one of the thick, sturdy branches and covered her eyes with her arm.

She heard the rustle of leaves, making her jolt back up. She pointed her two fingers at the intruder, ready to Byakurai them. She lowered them when she saw it was just Sachiko. She lied back down, sighing.

"What do you want Sachiko?" she asked, bored. She sensed her climb up the tree and settle on one of the branches below hers. "Wanna sleep here too?"

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully. Rin turned to her side, trying not to fall, and faced her.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she asked.

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head, "Hideki and Daisuke?" Rin nodded, making her blond friend laugh. "No, no, no… The three of us aren't my friends, they're just… acquaintances."

Rin sat up, quirking an eyebrow, "Acquaintances?" Sachiko nodded, making Rin sigh. "Well, some kind of acquaintance, calling them by their first names."

"Haha, it's just a habit of mine. That was another reason why my captain didn't like me."

"Who? Kurotsuchi?" Sachiko nodded. "I still don't know why that crazy dude's still a captain. He seriously has some loose screws."

"True. That mad man tried to experiment on me once," she said softly, shifting her gaze towards the leaves of the tree.

Rin sat there, staring at her friend. "He tried to experiment on you?"

She nodded. "It was on some research on how to enhance a shinigami's powers and zanpakuto. At first I gladly accepted the offer, but when I heard what they were going to do, I freaked out and ran like hell," she said, laughing at her last words. She then shifted her gaze back to Rin who was intently listening. "I respected the man, but he was too much. To save my sanity, I had to leave. I don't actually want to destroy Soul Society, I just needed to get out," she admitted. "How 'bout you? Do you REALLY plan on helping them destroy Soul Society?"

Rin lowered her head. "No," she softly said, "I can't. The family I knew is there, I can't just kill them." Sachiko nodded in understanding. "I can't bear to see my loved ones suffer, that's why I left." She forced out a little laugh, "But I think by going here, I've put them in greater danger." She looked up, only to see Sachiko's eyes already closing. "You got to sleep now, I'll be hittin' the hay soon enough."

"Yeah. Night Rin-chan," she said sleepily. She lied down and before she closed her eyes, she said, "One thing I've learned from my short stay here is that not everyone here is out to bring Soul Society down. They were just pushed out here because of the circumstances."

Rin smiled when she saw her friend fall into deep sleep. 'She reminds me of Hinamori back in the days,' she thought. She widened her eyes and shook her head. "They were really meant to be. From the beginning, I was just a hindrance." She eyed Sachiko, making sure she was asleep. She concentrated on her surroundings, looking for anything, anyone who might jeopardize her task. When everything was clear, she took out a small communicator from her robes.

"Sasaki here," she whispered.

"_Ah, Ca-, Sasaki-san, I'll connect you to the Head Captain immediately, though I doubt he'd be up this late," a voice said from the other end._

Rin rolled her eyes, "Just connect me." She then heard a series of clicks and buzzes. It took about fifteen seconds before the lines were established. "Hey, Gramps."

"_Sasaki Rin, I told you not to call me that," there was a short pause, "I believe you have information? I take it that it is important enough to disturb my evening."_

"Yes, I have met the leader of the group. His name is…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Hanabusa Akira."

"_Ah… Hanabusa."_

"Y'know him Gramps?" she asked, still whispering.

"_Yes. He was a former member of the Gotei 13. His lust for power overwhelmed him leading to his betrayal. We were supposed to hunt him down, but we couldn't track him."_

"I see," was the only reply she could say. "Oh yeah, there are more or less two dozen shingamis here hiding out on a cliff near-" Rin heard and felt someone near, very near. She immediately shut off the device and hid it as soon as possible before the person came. She relaxed a little when she recognized the reiatsu, "Come out Fujiwara. Be quiet though, Sachiko's asleep."

The blue haired man appeared. "Good evening little lady."

Rin's eye twitched, "Please don't call me little," she warned behind clenched teeth. He caught her drift and immediately apologized.

"So, what're you doing up so late?" he asked climbing the tree as quietly as he could.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" she countered. He smirked, making her smirk as well. "What do you want from me?"

"Now what made you think of that?" he said innocently. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Alright…. Do you wanna go for a walk?" he lamely asked. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. A walk?

"Why, you can't sleep?"

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, somewhere along those lines." Rin giggled, making Daisuke widen his eyes. Realizing she giggled, she shook her head then glared at the sea that was visible from her spot.

"You look stupid."

He shook his head and went back to his question, "So, wanna go for a walk?"

"No thanks," she softly said, much to his disappointment. "Sorry, but I'm kinda tired from all the fighting today. Hope you understand."

He nodded. "Of course," he said. He had a sad look on his face, making Rin feel guilty. Daisuke then felt someone mess up his hair. When the hand left, he looked up to see Rin smiling. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." She yawned. "Now go away. I'm sleepy."

"Can I sleep here?"

Rin glared at him, "No." he laughed a little and said good night to her. As soon as he was out of sight, he reached for her communicator. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. Apparently, due to her hurry in hiding the thing, she smashed it. "And that was my only one…." She thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to be able to communicate with the old man. She considered hell butterflies, but the little thing might get spotted.

She sighed in defeat, "I'll think of something tomorrow." She pulled out her clips and his them in her robes. She lied down and fell asleep, her last thoughts were of her lieutenant and bo-, I mean, ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"That child, hanging up on me," Yamamoto complained. "She better have a good reason for this."

"Who?" someone asked from behind. The old man glanced sideways and saw Ukitake standing at the doorway of his office, holding a few papers.

"It's nothing Ukitake," he said, dismissing the topic. "Are those the papers of the Fifth Division?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, leave them on my desk, I'll read them later."

"Hai!" Ukitake hesitated for a minute before asking something that was bothering him all day long. "Who will take Yuki's place?" he asked.

The old man didn't bother to face him, "In due time, we'll find someone suitable for the position. If that is all Ukitake, you may leave."

"Of course. Good night Sensei," he said before disappearing.

* * *

Rin turned to the right, then to the left. She shifted and shifted her position but she just couldn't get to sleep. Giving up, she jumped down of off the tree and took a short walk down the coast.

"Damn, it's cold at night," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. She walked slowly, kicking the sand occasionally and chasing the few creatures that she saw. "This is stupid. I should've just really died."

"Now, now _Rin,_ don't be like that," Touketsu said as she appeared right beside her. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you always look like that?" Touketsu tilted her head and looked at herself. She looked exactly like Kaben. Touketsu laughed at herself. No, she was different from her twin. Touketsu had the same white locks but she had red streaks, and the ends of her hair were also red. Her eyes were blood red, like Rin's, and instead of the blue trimmings, they were red. Everything blue was turned into its equivalent red. Touketsu also had a more ragged look since the ends of her clothes were tattered.

"Yes."

"Then why were you like Kaben when I first saw you?"

"Because I was trying to hide her," a voice said from behind them. Kaben appeared and was walking towards them.

"Yeah, she stuffed me up in god knows where." The three ladies giggled and sat on the sand. "So what now?" Touketsu asked.

Rin sighed, "Well, we wait for something to do." Her zanpakuto nodded and stared at the bare sky, starless, moonless. "A new moon huh?"

"Yep," Touketsu answered. "Only a few days more before you can use the technique again. By the way, how is Kaben training you? She rarely talks to me."

"Well, she's teaching me how to manipulate ice and water more efficiently during bankai."

"That's kid's stuff Kaben! Aren't you going a little too soft?"

"Too soft? How can I be too soft when I'm teaching her to move the water inside things?" Kaben calmly replied.

"Too soft," Touketsu repeated.

"Can you just shut up Touketsu?" Kaben said, starting to get mad. Her twin smirked.

"Getting a bit annoyed sis?" she teased. Rin rolled her eyes. The two can never get along every time they meet, inside or outside her mind.

"Now what do we have here?"

The ladies immediately stood up when they turned and saw Fumino and her gang of bitches. "What do you want Kobayashi?" Rin asked, eyes narrowed.

Fumino furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head in mock innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

The twins each put a hand their waist and Rin rolled her eyes. "You want me to kick your bloody feline ass again?" Fumino then turned dead serious, drawing her blade. She slowly walked toward her. She grasped the smaller girl by the hair. The twins were about to attack, but Rin signaled them to stand down.

"Now look here princess, there are certain rules around here, and one of those rules is that Akira is mine," she said harshly as she pointed her sword. "No matter how much he wants to play with you, always remember that if you even look at him, I'll get you." She abruptly let her go and sheathed her sword. Rin stumbled to the ground as the twins assisted her. "Now who are these two?"

Rin stood up and smirked, "Sorry, but I don't answer to whores." There was a slapping sound. Rin rubbed her right cheek which was already red. Her zanpakuto were already gritting their teeth with anger and Rin noticed it. "Kaben, Touketsu, relax." She turned to Fumino, a smirk still on her face, "We don't want to disgrace ourselves by attacking a filthy woman with our swords."

Fumino turned red and she took out her sword. She slashed downwards, but Rin caught it with one finger. Fumino paled with shock but she snapped out of it and forced even harder, but Rin didn't faze. Rin narrowed her eyes, lips a firm line.

"Listen here sugar queen, you don't know who you're messin' with," she quietly said. She flicked the sword away and turned away. "Kaben, Touketsu, come on." The twins narrowed their eyes at Fumino and turned away.

"We'll get you next time," they said in unison.

Fumino gritted her teeth. "Yeah, run away you scared 'lil brat!" All three women glanced back, eyes a glowing red, freezing her.

"Girl, I could have killed you with my bare hands," they all said and then disappeared.

* * *

"You enjoy playing around with that girl, noh?" Kaben asked. Rin laughed.

"Yep… The girl's too easy," she said. They were sitting on the cliff, watching the waves crash upon the shore. "I bet she's pissed off right now."

Kaben rolled her eyes, "You'll make more enemies that way y'know," she pointed out. Touketsu laughed.

"So? Everyone here's in big trouble already," the red eyed woman. "Anyway, how long do you plan on staying here?"

Rin tapped her chin with a finger, "I dunno… I still have to learn the group's plans before I make a move. And I still need to find a means of communication; the communicator I had got smashed." She sighed, "What time is it?"

"It's 2 in the morning Rin," Kaben said, "You better sleep if you wanna get taller." Rin glared at them, but the twins only laughed then disappeared.

"What a time for them to vanish on me."

"Who were they?" a man asked. Rin glanced back and shrugged.

"Oh, hi Fujiwara, what brings you here?" she asked. Daisuke gave her a look. "What?"

"Call me Daisuke."

"Whatever… So what do you want this time?"

"I just wanted to know why you're out here this late." He sat down beside her, "Anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess," she answered with a shrug.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm thinking."

"Thinking?" Rin nodded and he just sighed. "Oh yeah, I saw Fumino stomping away from the beach, you know anything?" Rin smirked. "You pissed her off again?"

"You bet." Daisuke shook his head. "The girl was threatening me, but I brushed her off."

"What did she say?"

Rin rolled her legs closer and wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees. "Something about Hanabusa's hers as a rule around here. Seriously, that bitch is just damn crazy." She glanced at Daisuke, "Is there such a thing?"

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Many girls have caught Hanabusa's attention and they were finished off by Fumino or chose to run away from here. Many girls also seem to be attracted to Hanabusa." He laughed a nervous laugh, "The rule is that Hanabusa can mess around with any girl he likes around here, but no girl should play around with him. As Fumino says, Akira's hers."

"Possessive ain't she?"

"Yep," he replied with a laugh. "But tell me, who were those two women with you."

Rin rolled her eyes, "That's for me to know and you to find out you idiot. Nobody just gives out their secrets…" She eyed him and stood up. "See ya tomorrow. I think I'm tired enough to fall asleep." Daisuke nodded and watched her walk away. 'He's suspicious,' she thought.

* * *

_Been a while since I updated… So…_

_Yeah that's pretty much it... I for one, think it's a crappy chapter. Please review so I know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning Captain~!"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and threw away the report that was messed up by Matsumoto's loud entrance. He looked up at his lieutenant and glared at her. "You're late, and drunk, again!" he scolded.

"Awww, but Captain, I had to pass by Yuki-chan's house today," she explained, pouting her lips. Her captain raised an eyebrow, making the lieutenant look equally confused. "Captain… you don't… remember?" the strawberry blond said in utter disbelief while pulling her eyebrows together.

"Remember what?" he said coldly. "And it still doesn't explain why you're drunk."

"It's Yuki's birthday…" she whispered. "Hinamori told me that she wanted to celebrate Yuki's birthday…"

Hitsugaya froze. How could he have forgotten? He double checked and counted the days. She was right, it was February 10 already, more or less five months after Yuki's death. "I see. But still, you know that you have paperwork to-"

Matsumoto dashed outside as quickly as possible. Her captain gritted his teeth and could have sworn popped a vein.

He let out a deep sigh and looked up. "Happy birthday Yuki, where ever you are… I'm sorry I forgot."

* * *

Rin sneezed.

"You gonna catch a cold Sasaki?" Hideki asked with concern. "Y'know, you can go back if you don't feel too well."

Rin waved it off. "You're overreacting. Anyway, why would I exchange this once in a life time chance?" she asked cheerily.

"Well, you might blow up our cover if you're sick lil brat," Fumino sharply said. Rin stuck out her tongue and made a face behind Fumino.

"We're here," Hideki announced, "Hide your presence." The three shinigami walked out of the door and into Sereitei. "Okay now, split up and do your jobs." Fumino and Rin nodded and separated. Hideki waited a few moments before heading out as well.

Rin ran as fast as she could away from Hideki and Fumino. She was heading East, Fumino went West and Hideki was going for the South. She smirked. She turned sharply, now heading North.

" Hah! A little bit more…"

* * *

Yamamoto heard a knock on his office's door. He called for the person to enter. He widened his eyes when he saw his visitor.

"What's with the surprise visit, Himemiya?" he asked after regaining his composure.

Rin sighed, "Don't blow my cover Gramps. I'm Sasaki Rin now. Remember?" She put a hand on her waist and put on a bored expression. "Anyway, I have news for ya. Oh, and by the way, sorry my last message was cut off. The communicator broke and I couldn't use hell butterflies because it was too risky."

The old man narrowed his eyes, " Apology accepted. Continue please."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Well, the groups been hiding out in a cave in the beach you dropped me off," she paused and looked at him, "Why was I sent to a beach again?"

"It was where the rogue shinigamis were last sighted."

"Okay~, I'll buy that. I and two others were sent here to gather new recruits. Are we going to arrest them?" The old man shook his head. Rin shrugged, "Ugh…It's your doom. Anyway, they do plan on using hollows. Once I snuck out and saw that Hanabusa's zanpakuto, Asamoya, had a certain scent that tamed hollows and the like. The exact date, I don't know." She paused for a while, trying to recall anything else. "Nope, that's it."

"If they do continue with their plan, we have to ambush them as soon as possible. We have to prepare the troops to send out," he said. "They would be captured and sentenced."

"And what would their sentence be?" Rin asked, holding her breath, slightly worried for Sachiko.

"Hanabusa would be put to certain death. The rest have yet to be decided upon."

Rin nodded. "If that is all, I need to go back and regroup with the others." Yamamoto nodded and signaled her to go. "See ya soon Gramps."

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned. Another stack of paperwork had just arrived. He scanned the room and saw Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. He glared at the sleeping figure, making the lieutenant shiver and wake up.

"Captain…" Matsumoto whined.

He rolled his eyes, "Matsumoto, do your work!" He saw her stand up and actually went to her desk and pull out a form.

"Captain, you need a break," she said over the piece of paper.

His eyebrow twitched. "What does that have to do with your work?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, ever since… well…" she thought over whether or not she should continue.

"Just spit it out!"

"Ever since Yuki died, you've been grouchier day by day," the lieutenant said quickly, bracing for her captain's lecture. Instead, she heard a sigh.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit." He looked at her, "If you don't do your work, I'll trap you here with no sake until you finish." Matsumoto paled and quickly started to read the forms.

* * *

Rin stood there, at their supposed meeting place, Soukyoku Hill. She didn't want to recruit, so she just roamed around until she wound up here. She sighed and decided to walk some more.

She went past a few divisions and recalled the pranks she used to pull back when she was young. She eventually stopped in front of her house. She almost slapped herself and cried when she saw the state it was in.

The house was covered with a layer of dust and the furniture by white cloth, making it look a bit ghostly. The flowers she pain-stakingly grew were now wilted. She walked around and saw a mound with a bunch of flowers on. She knelt down and also saw a picture, her picture.

"My… grave?" she asked herself quietly. "They actually-"

"Who are you?" Rin froze. She didn't dare turn around at the risk that she might be recognized by him. She prayed anyone but him. "Who are you?" he asked once again, sterner.

Rin sighed. "Bakudo #26: Kyokko_._" Rin disappeared in an instant. Hitsugaya blinked and tried to run after the shinigami, but there was no trace of reiatsu to follow.

Hitsugaya went back to the grave. "Who was that Yuki?" he whispered.

* * *

Rin stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"There you are!" Hideki exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I… came here early… didn't see you… tried to recruit," she said in between gasps of air. Fumino rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't get anyone, so I decided to come here. You weren't here, so I went off." Rin eyed the two shinigamis that were behind her. "You found them?"

"Yeah," Fumino answered. "This is Shiragawa Hitomi and her brother Aido." Hitomi was a small, purplish-eyed girl, around Hinamori's height. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail by a green ribbon. Aido had the same brown hair, only shorter. They both wore standard the shinigami uniform. "…From the Fourth Division."

"Ahhh…" Hideki said, rubbing his chin.

"That explains everything," Rin said, rolling her eyes. The two shinigamis saw the red eyed girl and froze. Rin noticed their lack of attention. "What's the matter?" she asked, smirking.

"Impossible… C-Captain…?" the brother whispered. Inside her mind, Rin was cursing like mad. Hideki and Fumino narrowed their eyes and observed Aido and Rin. Hitomi just stared at her brother.

"Brother? How could you say that? Captain Himemiya is already dead." Hitmoi whispered, nudging him.

Rin laughed out loud, trying to convince her. When she noticed the piercing stares they were giving her, her laugh died down to a nervous chuckle. "You actually thought I was Captain Himemiya?" she asked, pretending to wipe the tears from her eyes, grinning. She turned to Hideki and saw his frown. "What?"

Hideki turned to the siblings, "Who's Captain Himemiya?" The siblings stayed silent.

"Who is Captain Himemiya?!" Fumino demanded.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Captain Himemiya was the captain of the Fifth Division. She was just assigned the position last year, but she died while protecting her lieutenant last September," Aido explained. "She was the youngest captain ever to be given the position at the age of 21."

"21? Are you sure? Just two digits?" Hideki asked, unconvinced.

"Hai!" Hitomi answered.

Hideki shifted his gaze toward Rin, "Didn't you join us last September?"

"Yes, I did," she replied calmly. She narrowed her eyes, "What? You think I'm the dead captain?"

Fumino raised her hand, "I'm considering it." Fumino glanced at the siblings, "Do you have any picture of the captain? Just for comparison."

The two nodded. "The Captain Hitsugaya might have a picture of her," Aido said. "I heard the two had an affair," he added.

Hitomi punched him. "It was just a rumor," she scolded. "I think Lieutenant Hinamori might have one," she looked up in thought, "If I remember it correctly, I think she has a house somewhere here. That's where she was buried. Maybe she had some pictures there."

Fumino turned to Hideki, "Let's check it out. Can you get us there?" The siblings nodded. Rin rolled her eyes; she just couldn't believe what was happening.

The group went to the grave. Lo and behold, the picture was still there, much to Rin's annoyance. Hideki picked it up and handed it over to Fumino.

"Well, well well… Now don't you two look similar?" Fumino said, smirking as she raised the photo beside Rin. "Well _Captain Himemiya_, what're you gonna do now?" The siblings backed away, scared of what might happen. The two rogue shinigamis waited for Rin to reply, but she kept quiet. "Guilty?" Fumino drew her sword and so did Hideki. "Is that the reason you can block my blade with a finger?" she teased as she charged. Rin evaded the attack. Hideki came after the little girl but his blade was caught by Rin's hand.

Hideki jumped back, eyes wide with disbelief. "I'm sorry Rin, or whoever you really are. But if you are with the Gotei 13…" Hideki got into his stance, "… then you are my enemy." He charged again, but Rin quickly dodged it. Fumino came behind her, about to slash down. Rin noticed her and closed her eyes, knowing it was too late to counter it. She braced for pain, but she only felt arms carry her out of harm's way.

"Who are the two of you?" a voice said. Rin popped one eye open and almost wished she was cut down into pieces than to face him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya demanded. He glanced at the girl in his arms, "And what are you doing to this shinigami?"

"Oh great, special mention," Rin whispered sarcastically.

"C-Captain H-Hitsugaya!" The siblings said in unison, falling to their knees. "Forgive us!"

Hitsugaya glanced at the two of them, but immediately focused on the two who had their swords drawn out. "Who are you?" he repeated.

Fumino and Hideki stayed silent, eyes narrowed, both evidently pissed. They glanced at each other and nodded. They immediately sheathed their sword and disappeared. Hitsugaya was about to go after them, but he felt the weight in his arms and remembered Rin. He set her down, since he was carrying her bridal style.

Rin dusted off her robes and avoided looking at the captain. She stared… no, glared at the siblings. It was because of them that she was discovered. The siblings were sitting on the ground, huddled next to each other, shivering… cold.

"You're the girl from earlier, am I right?" Hitsugaya asked, arms crossed. Rin turned away from the captain and started to walk. She felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around. "Who are-?" Hitsugaya stopped mid-sentence when he saw her face.

Rin averted his gaze, "… Exactly like Himemiya Yuki, Captain of the Fifth Division," she said, a bored expression on her face. She brushed of his hand and crossed her arms. There was a period of silence. "Go on… Stare at me like that any longer, you're girlfriend's gonna come back from the dead." She heard a whimper from the siblings and sighed. "If I were you, I'd send those two back to their division. They haven't done anything wrong… yet."

She turned away and started to walk away again. "I'm tellin' ya shortie, I ain't her. Your princess ain't gonna come back. She's dead… gone. Time to find another damsel in distress." Rin looked up in thought. "Her lieutenant's a real damsel in distress. Might as well save her now." She let out a sad sigh and before disappearing, she smiled a sad smile.

Hitsugaya stood there, frozen like he just saw a ghost. He turned to the still sitting siblings. "I will not mention this to anyone. Go on." The two thanked him and quickly ran away. Hitsugaya tried to concentrate on the girl's reiatsu, but he couldn't find it, again. He sighed in defeat. 'Impossible…'

* * *

"Well that was stupid," Rin told herself as she saw her bleeding hand. "How did I even get this wound?!"

'_You got it when you caught the blade with your hand,' Kaben said._

"Well that's stupider," Rin said, untying the sash on her waist. She tied the cloth around her hand. She sat down on the edge of the hill, swinging her legs off the cliff.

'_**Y'know what's stupider than that Princess?'**_

"What?"

'_**Tying that wound even if you could use healing kido.'**_

Rin growled. She quickly untied the cloth and put her other hand over the wound. A green light then started to emanate from her hand, quickly healing the gash. She then looked at the blood soaked sash. She sighed and wrapped it around her waist.

She stood up and headed towards the First Division. When she arrived and reported to the Head Captain, he wasn't too happy about the situation. He ordered her to go back into good terms with the rogues.

She used the First Division's senkaimon to go back to the human world. What awaited her was just so predictable.

The rogue shinigamis surrounded her and took her to Hanabusa.

"Is it true that you are Captain Himemiya Yuki?" he started off.

"No," she coldly replied.

"How dare you-"

"I'll take care of this Fumino," Akira said. Fumino backed down, hands in fists. "If you are not Captain Himemiya, why do they accuse you of being her?"

"Because I just look like her."

"Interesting…" He tapped his chin with a finger, "Hideki!" Hideki quickly came up to him and gave him the photo. "Now that I think of it, you do look similar… and too familiar." He flipped the photo, making it face Rin. "Have you heard of Shihouin?"

Rin nodded. "They are one of the noble families."

"Good…" He took out a piece of folded paper. He opened it and smirked. He put the photo and the paper next to each other, his smirk growing bigger. "Now look at that."

"What is that?" Rin asked, her fists in her pockets. She was pretty pissed and nervous.

Akira flipped the two and what Rin saw shocked her so much that she froze. "Don't they look similar? Like identical twins?" He displayed the two photos. One was her picture that was set on the grave. The other was her picture when she was still Shihouin Yuki. "You think I didn't notice?"

Fumino let out a laugh. "This girl was one of your human girlfriends?"

"Well, she ain't actually a human as you can see." Akira smirked as he turned back to Yuki. "Why are you here Yuki?"

"My name is Sasaki Rin," Yuki insisted, but still keeping her composure.

"It's futile," Fumino whispered, grinning.

"She's right Yuki. Did you think that I didn't sense the strong reiatsu that you released when I dumped you?" Yuki heard laughter from the crowd.

"Seriously? Me? Date you? Aren't you too ahead of yourself?" She sighed, "For the record, you're weak, right? I don't like weak guys."

"Haha, nice try, but I won't pick a fight with you." He leaned closer, "I'll give you an offer, just let give in, and I'll let you stay."

She grinned. "My loyalty belongs to the Gotei 13," she said calmly.

"Come now, you can't be serious my-" Yuki kicked him and sent him flying towards the cave's wall.

"…bitch…" he whispered. Akira sat up, "Seize her!" Immediately, several shinigami took hold of Yuki. She could've fought them off, but she didn't. Instead, she raised her hands in surrender.

"No need boys… No need. Just show me the cell and I'd happily go there." She gave them an evil smile, "Because my orders were only to spy on you, not to eradicate."

The men shivered, but they immediately put kido-restraining hand cuffs, took her sword, and escorted her to her cell. Sachiko could only watch in horror. She couldn't believe that her only friend was a traitor, a spy from Soul Society.

"Rin! Tell them it's not true!" she screamed.

Yuki gave her a sad smile, "Sachiko, my name is Yuki, Himemiya Yuki. Please, for your sake, stay out of this." The men pushed her further in to the cave. They escorted her to its very depths where no light was able to reach it. Akira followed them with a perpetual smirk. She was pushed inside her cell and locked her in. Akira dismissed them afterwards.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout Hanabusa?" she asked as she sat down.

"You can't escape. You can't use kido. You have no way to contact your friends. Most of all, you can't use your sword."

Yuki laughed. "Who said that?"

"Don't joke yourself. Look, there are guards everywhere and there's only one exit. You can't possibly say you can." Yuki smirked an evil smirk. "What are you thinkin' you brat?"

Yuki continued to smile. "I don't answer to faggots."

Akira gritted his teeth, "Be that way." He turned around and started making his way towards the only exit. "I'm already offering you my company and yet you turn me away…. You are so cruel Yuki."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. See ya' around you idiot!" she called out as she successfully hit him with a pebble. She stood up as soon as she heard the door close and the tumblers lock into place. She was still grinning.

White, cold mist started to form inside her cell and take the form of two ladies. Both were also smiling.

"Girls, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

_Ta-da~! Done with this chap. Oh, lol… kinda like the part where Hitsugaya came. Haha…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Girls, can you do me a favor?"

The two girls smiled. "No problem Princess," Touketsu said, but Kaben glared at her. "What?"

"We are not leaving her alone," she informed.

"No, no. You can leave me alone. It's not like I can't take care of myself," Yuki said, waving her hands back and forth.

"Yeah, we can leave her alone here. None of them bastards are gonna stand a chance against the little monster," Touketsu said. She caught a rock that was hurling towards her and chuckled. "Almost Yuki, almost."

Kaben frowned. "Fine, but one of us has to stay here." She smirked, "And you're the unlucky person who gets to babysit her."

Touketsu's mouth fell. "Haha. Nice one… Alright, I'll get going. See ya guys in a few days." Touketsu started to walk away from them but Kaben caught her by the collar with an amused smirk. Terror filled the red eyed twin. "Oh no…. Kaben don't do this to me! You're not planning on leaving the brat with me, right? You aren't serious, right?" she said frantically.

Kaben sighed and patted her head. "There, there, I'll only be gone for a few days or so…" She then felt something at her feet. Both Yuki and Touketsu were kneeling, hands clasped together.

"Kaben, don't go!" Yuki pleaded.

"Don't leave us!" Touketsu begged.

"Don't leave me with her!" they said in unison while pointing at each other.

Kaben couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have to go. You might just go around and pick up some fights." Kaben turned away from them and turned into mist. The mist traveled through the bars and turned into Kaben again. "I'll be back soon. Please don't try to kill each other." She then turned into mist again and finally left. The two were left there, kneeling, almost breaking into tears.

"She will be back soon, right?" Yuki whispered.

"I hope so," Touketsu answered. She stood up. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Call me when you need me." Touketsu faded away, leaving Yuki alone on the cold rocky floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Hitsugaya roamed the streets of Sereitei. He was still deeply troubled by the mysterious shinigamis. He was heading towards the First Division for a captain's meeting. Hopefully, the meeting would provide the answers to his questions.

He pushed the doors opened and fell in line. The Head Captain soon entered with a very noticeable frown on his face.

"The meeting will now commence." Yamamoto announced. "Yesterday, there were three unknown shinigamis that managed to enter Sereitei. Two shinigamis from the Gotei 13 were offered a place in the rebellion's group. According to them, two were females and one was a male.

They said that one of the women offered them to join the group. They agreed and followed the woman to Soukyoku Hill where the woman's comrades were. An argument ensued between the woman and her comrades when they mentioned Captain Himemiya. Apparently, one of her comrades looked identical to her. The man and the woman who brought them there fought against the girl who they claim to be named 'Rin'.

The fight was broken by Captain Hitsugaya. Am I correct?"

"Ah… Yes, sir. I was there when the battle started." Hitsugaya informed, frowning. Now, he was even more deeply troubled than before. He didn't tell a single soul about the encounter, so hod did he find out?

"Do you have any information to add?"

"No, but this 'Rin,' gravely denies she had any connection to Y-… Captain Himemiya."

Yamamoto nodded. "I see…"

"Are these shinigami from the rogue group that was causing trouble back at Karakura?" Soifon asked.

"Yes." The captains turned to the door. There was a white mist that was slowly taking the form of a woman. "Good afternoon captains." The people in the room stared at the suspicious woman. "It seems that I may have come at the wrong time. I'll be waiting outside Captain Yamamoto." The woman turned around and reached for the door handle, but a sword on her neck prevented her from doing so. "I say, what may the problem be now?"

"Who are you?" Soifon asked. She tightened her grip on the woman, her sword drawing it nearer to her neck.

"It may sound rude, but I am not allowed to speak," the woman calmly said.

"What do I do with her Captain?"

Yamamoto looked at the intruder and immediately recognized her. "Let her go."

Soifon looked at him at disbelief. "But Captain, she's an intruder. Aside from that, she's also a zanpakuto without her wielder. Surely, she must be a toju*."

"No, she's not a toju Captain Soifon," Mayuri stated as he pulled out a small gadget from his robes. "Her reiatsu is stable and it seems as though her wielder is still alive and is in control."

"I repeat, who are you?" Soifon asked again.

The woman sighed. "I repeat, I am not allowed to speak."

Sofon gritted her teeth. "Captain Yamamoto, this woman refuses to answer."

Yamamoto closed his eyes. "Then take her away for insubordination. I will look into this matter myself."

Soifon nodded in approval. The woman's mouth fell open in disbelief.

'This is gonna take a while,' the woman thought.

* * *

_Fast forward a few weeks…_

"Here's your meal lil' brat," a harsh voice said. Yuki opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the hard floor. She looked up and saw a smug Fumino with a tray of unappetizing-looking food. "How's the floor workin' for ya?"

Yuki smiled. "It's way better than having to see you every day," she said sweetly. Fumino tightened her grip on the tray, her knuckles turning white. "How come prisoners get food?"

"It's because you get hungry." Fumino plainly said. She opened a small door near the floor and slid in the tray of food. She smirked, "Bon appétit." She turned and started walking away.

"Oh, wait a sec!"

Fumino looked over her shoulder and glared at the small shinigami. "What?"

"What month is it?"

"It's already mid-May" Fumino turned away and quickly left.

Yuki looked at the food. 'Stale bread, a piece of burnt meat and a small cup of water, how filling,' she thought. She pushed it away, but later grabbed the bread with her cuffed hands when she heard her stomach growl. She glared at the bread, then at her stomach. "If I die, I'll blame you." She had told herself that line every time they fed her.

She took a small bite and chewed. "Mmm? Tastes better than the usual." She threw away the meat since it was hard as a rock, but, thank god, the water was fresh.

"Ugh…" she shuddered at the unpleasant food. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned. " May… What the hell's Kaben doing?!?"

Unbeknownst to her, Kaben's in a holding cell, cuffed and isolated, just like her.

"Can't you let me go good sir?" the zanpakuto spirit asked nicely with a sweet smile on her face. But her sweet mask was ruined by a twitching eyebrow.

Sweat dropped from the shinigami's forehead. "I-I'm not allowed t-to let y-you go zanpakuto," he said nervously.

"But why not?" she asked, now opening her blue eyes. Chills went down the young man's spine.

"B-Because you haven't answered any o-of t-their questions."

Kaben nodded. She saw some movement from the corner of her eye. "Hello Captain Yamamoto," she politely greeted.

The old man nodded in acknowledgement. "You may let her go now," he said to the guard.

The man stared at him for a second, but he immediately took out his keys with shaking hands and unlocked and uncuffed the imprisoned Kaben. The guard then bowed to Yamamoto and left them with haste.

"Thanks Captain," she said as she rubbed her wrists. She looked at him with a tired-but-also-annoyed expression, "But you could've rushed it y'know… Yuki's gonna be pissed."

"I know," he replied. "So, she's in jail?" Kaben nodded. "She could have just escaped, but why didn't she?"

The two started walking towards the First Division's Senkaimon. "She felt that it was her job to distract them while you and your men figured out a plan."

"She's just a lazy child isn't she?"

She gave him a tired smile. "You could say that…" Kaben looked ahead, staring into nowhere, "Is there any plan to rescue her?"

"Not at the moment…" he sighed.

"Well, she won't be too happy about that…" she said. They stopped in front of a huge ornate door. Kaben faced the captain and bowed. "Well Captain, this is where I get off. See you guys soon."

The doors opened and Kaben slowly walked into them, with only one thought in her mind.

"She is sooo gonna kill me."

* * *

"huff.. huff…" Yuki panted, sweat slowly dripping down her face. Was it her, or was it getting hotter inside the cell? "It's friggin'hot! Why is it so hot?!?" Yuki heard a small chuckle coming from the corner of the cell. "What're you laughin' 'bout Touketsu?"

"Well, somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed," the zanpakuto said as she covered her smile with her shawl.

"Tch!" Yuki turned away. Why? Oh why did Kaben have to leave? Why did she have to go? Hell, why did the two even separate. "Kaben…"

"Oh please…. You're still depressed about me stayin'? Y'know Kaben told me to protect you while she did your little favor." Touketsu smirked inwardly, "How're you holdin' up there?"

"Ugh… Where's Kaben? She's been away for who knows how long…" Yuki heard faint footsteps approaching. She ushered Touketsu to shut up and hide. "What do you want now?" she said as she rolled her ruby eyes.

"Nothin' really… Just needed to feed ya," Hideki said. He sat down on one of the chairs as he watched her eat her meal. He laughed when he saw the girl's disgusted face after she took a bite of the bread. "Nasty ain't it? Sorry, but that's all that's allowed."

"Yeah, I understand." Yuki pinched her nose and drank the soup that almost looked like Inoue's cooking. Almost. Orihime's cooking can never be replaced. After she gulped down all the contents, she started hitting her chest and coughing. "Ack!... Sometimes I have a feelin' you guys are already trying to kill me…" she said, narrowing her eyes. "Oh well, can't help it. I get hungry."

Hideki stared at the woman, eyes wide. "Well, you sure have quite a tough stomach."

Yuki laughed. "I sure do," she said, patting her stomach. "Well, if that's all… Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How's Sachiko?"

"She's still upset." Yuki lowered her head. Hideki patted her head. "Well, you can't blame the girl."

"Yeah, thanks anyway."

Hideki frowned. "Anything else?"

"I've been here for… quite a long time now, haven't I?" she whispered. Hideki nodded. "Well, that's all. Say hello to summer for me!" she cheered as she waved her hand. He smiled at her and waved back.

"What a strong girl," he whispered.

Yuki poked her head through the bars and nodded to herself as soon as she made sure no one was around. "All clear." Cold hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a soft voice said.

"Kaben?" The hands were removed and Yuki turned around to see who it was. "Kaben!" Yuki jumped onto her sword and wrapped her around her. "I missed you so much!!!" The little girl glared at Touketsu, "Touketsu was mean!" she complained childishly.

Touketsu rolled her eyes. Kaben sighed and started to pat Yuki's head. "I missed you too… I'm sorry I took so long."

Yuki pulled away and frowned at her. "Why DID you friggin' take so long?"

"Ahm… uh…" Kaben gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck.

"The old man thought she was an enemy and she was arrested. She got out just this morning," Touketsu explained from the corner of the cell.

Yuki crossed her arms and blew away a stray lock of hair from her face. "Typical old man… So, did you still send them the message?" Kaben nodded and Yuki let out a sigh of relief. "What did they say?"

"It's… underway."

"Ah! My sweet bed! My sweet blanket! My sweet, sweet, sweet flowers! Momma's coming home!" Yuki chanted as she spun around and around the cell, happy.

"Uh…"

"Hm? Anything wrong Kaben?"

Kaben forced a small nervous laugh. "Ahm… uh…"

"She wants to ask what you plan on doing with the Hitsugaya kid." Kaben glared at her twin but Touketsu just brushed it off. "She asked." Meanwhile, Yuki was lost in deep thought. What was she gonna do with him? He should have moved on, right? "Um, earth to Yuki. Come in Yuki."

Yuki shook her head and gave them a warm smile. "I think he should have moved on and found someone else." The twins just stared at her, then at each other. Both were kinda worried. "What's with you two today?"

"Nothing Princess," Touketsu reassured her.

"But we're not quite sure about your opinion of the captain," Kaben continued. They then disappeared.

"Huh?"

* * *

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. There she goes again. It's driving him insane. The heat's making it even worse. "Matsumoto would you stop tapping your brush and continue your paperwork?!?"

Matsumoto accidentally dropped her brush and sighed. "Captain~, it's soooo hot!" she complained.

He tightened his grip on his brush, trying not to break it. "I know Matsumoto… But please, do your job," he muttered. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Hinamori opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Is Lieutenant Matsumoto there?" Hitsugaya pointed at the figure that was lying on the couch. "Ah! Rangiku-san, President Kusajishi wanted to let you know that we're going to have another trip to the beach."

Rangiku sat up with a huge grin. "The beach?!" she repeated happily.

"Hai," Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya, "You can come too Captain Hitsugaya…" Hitsugaya merely nodded. "Well, that's all Rangiku-san. Be ready by the next week, okay?"

"I'll be ready even before then, sweetie!" she waved as Hinamori closed the door. "Did you hear that Captain? The beach!" Matsumoto turned to him, but sweat started to drop when she saw his piercing glare.

"Matsumoto-"

"You'd come right?" Matsumoto interjected. "You told Hinamori you would. You wouldn't want to let her down now would you?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Matsumoto I-" Dust was left in his lieutenant's wake.

* * *

_Another crappy chap I presume… I'm running out of ideas… AGAIN._

_So, please don't hurt me if you think this is very bad…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yuki sat there in one corner, in the dark. She wrapped her arms around her legs and covered her face. She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly felt something, something that shouldn't be within the area. She shot her head up, glowing red eyes showed determination, but in a blink of an eye, her eyes turned into a glowing blue, showing confusion. Something was wrong, very wrong. Now what were the odds of that?

"Idiots," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"I can't believe we're here again," Ichigo complained. "You even brought Byakuya with you, _again_."

Rukia glared at the orange-haired man, "Well, I wanted Nee-sama to enjoy. Is that so wrong?"

"Captain~! Come on~!" Matsumoto called. Her captain was under an umbrella with Captain Ukitake, refusing to step into the warmth of the sun. Hitsugaya just turned away, annoying his subordinate. "Fine! Be that way! Hinamori would do!" She stomped away to find her friend.

"Toshiro's here too? And Hinamori? Don't tell me you brought along Captain Unohana too."

"Is there anything wrong with me being here Kurosaki-san?" Unohana politely asked from behind him. Kurosaki slowly turned and paled as he saw the captain.

"N-Not at all…" he managed to say. Unohana smiled and walked away with her lieutenant behind her. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when the captain finally walked away. "Sheesh… So everyone's here?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah… Ukitake said that there's gonna be watermelon splitting again later," she explained, shuddering at the memory of last time's game. "Alrighty then Ichigo, I've gotta get going! Nee-sama and I are going to make sand sculptures!" Rukia said as she dashed away. Ichigo just sighed and went towards Renji's direction.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was still under the umbrella, totally pissed that he had to be there. He looked around to survey the area. He saw a cliff just near the shore. It pretty much reminded him of Soukyoku Hill. He narrowed his eyes at the strange rock formation. There was a… hole? On the cliff?

* * *

Hideki stood on the edge of the cliff for a bit of fresh air. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the sea was calm. Yep, the day can't get any better than this. He opened his eyes and looked at the breathtaking view of the sea. He turned to the beach and saw some activity going on.

"Humans…" he grunted. "Hate it when they leave their trash lying around." He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of huge round green creatures emerges from the waters. "What the hell…" He jumped off and neared the creatures.

"What are those?" someone said from behind him. He turned around and saw Sachiko skipping, following him. She gave him a big warm smile and waved. "Hiya Hideki!"

"Hello Sachiko," he said. They continued to walk closer, just enough to see the people properly. "They're not hollows Sachiko. Look." He pointed a finger to one of the people. Sachiko followed the finger and saw a dark woman with a ponytail eating a part of the creature.

"Eeeeew!" she said as she twisted her face. "That's… gross!"

"Shh!" Hideki chided. "Look at them. Doesn't she seem familiar?" he asked, now pointing to a petit woman with short black hair that had two longer locks at the back.

She squinted her eyes to get a clearer view. "Isn't that…" she shifted her gaze for a sec and noticed woman with a long braid at the back. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi…" she whispered in disbelief.

Hideki frowned. "This is bad. This is very bad. This is very, _very_ bad. Hanabusa's not gonna like this. Come on!" The two dashed back to the cave to inform the others. When they got there, Hanabusa was sitting with Fumino in a corner. "Hanabusa! We've got some news!" Hanabusa ignored them. "Shinigamis are here!" he announced. Hanabusa still ignored him. Now pissed, Hideki marched his way towards their leader and pulled him up by the robes. "Do you have no concern for what is happening? Everything we've worked for might go down the drain if we don't do anything!"

Hanabusa gave him a menacing glared. "Don't you dare raise your voice on me. If you had just waited a bit, I would have announced to prepare to attack the shinigamis down below. But now, you have alerted them. We need to strike before they do now."

* * *

The captains, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Soifon, Ukitake and Byakuya, widened their eyes and turned towards the cliff. They felt a strong spike of reiatsu coming from there and it was definitely not a hollow. Among them, Unohana was the one who was most concerned since she knew what was out there.

"Ukitake, did you sense that?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes narrowed at the unknown entity's reiatsu. ukitake nodded in response. "Maybe we should go check it out."

Unohana was listening and decided to interfere. "That won't be needed Captain. It was just an ordinary shinigami I suppose. It won't harm us," she said as she neared them in hopes of leading them away.

"But Captain," Soifon interjected, "No shinigami has been assigned to patrol this area." Soifon noticed Renji and Ichigo still playing in the sand and turned to them. "Kurosaki, Abarai! We told you to pack up already!"

"Maybe-"

The loud sound of an explosion shook them all. In front of them was a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed a large group of armed shinigamis, swords drawn.

"Get ready captains, we're gonna kick your ass," Fumino said, smirking all the while.

"You must be the rogue shinigamis," Soifon hissed.

"You're sharp; now let's get this show on the road!" She smirked and charged at the captain in front of her. Soifon immediately separated herself from her gigai and drew out her sword, blocking her attack. The intensity of Fumino's attack caught Soifon off guard and was struggling to stand up. She cursed as she felt her knees give way. Without any other options, she had to jump away. "That's all? And you call yourself a captain…" she taunted.

"You're way too ahead of yourself, girl!"

* * *

A maroon haired man faced Hitsugaya who was already out of his gigai. "You!" the white haired captain exclaimed. "You're the one who infiltrated Sereitei!"

The man forced out a chuckle. "I didn't really infiltrate..."

"Where is she?"

Hideki frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The girl, where is she?" he asked again. He frowned when Hideki took out his sword and pointed it at him. "So that's how you want it… What's your name?"

"Hashimoto Hideki."

Hitsugaya drew out his sword as well and held it with his two hands. "Well Hashimoto-san, I'll make you tell me where she is."

* * *

"Oh dear, it seems as though one of them caught us," Unohana said. In front of them, a blue haired man stood with his sword sticking out of the ground. "Please, we don't fight," she said, smiling.

The man felt a shiver go down his spine. "Hey, scary lady, stop doing that."

"I shouldn't have done that if I were you," Ukitake whispered.

"What the hell-"

"Please, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone for I am the one who heals them," Unohana said, still smiling, opening her eyes. Now, both Ukitake and the man felt the chills.

"Am I gonna die?" the man asked.

"You will," a voice said from behind. The man turned to face Byakuya who had already drawn out his sword.

* * *

Ichigo faced a blond girl with green eyes. She had her sword out and had a stern face, but something told him that she was troubled. "Hey, who are you?"

The girl tightened her grip on her sword. "I'm Mori Sachiko. You?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami."

Sachiko almost scoffed. "Substitute? Is there even one?"

Ichigo frowned. "Hey Sachiko, you're not one to fight, so… What are you actually doing?"

Sachiko gave him a kind smile and mouthed 'Thanks.' As soon as she tried to explain what was going on, pain shot through her entire body. She shakily lifted up her sword, pointing it at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

She charged at him and Ichigo quickly took out Zangetsu and blocked her attack. "What are you talking about?" he shouted as she pushed her away. He saw her get up on her feet again on shaky knees.

"Help me…" she whispered before charging again, but he wasn't able to hear it.

* * *

Yuki jolted upright, feeling a huge vibration in the earth. She listened for any sounds but heard nothing that was coming from inside the cave. She poked her head put of the bars and scanned the area; no one was there. She let out a frustrated sigh. She knew what was going on out there and she wanted to go but she couldn't because of those damn cuffs.

"Bored, are we?"

Yuki cursed under her breath, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. "What do you want, Hanabusa?"

"My, my… what's with the sourness?" he said as he neared her cell.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why aren't you with the others?"

He chuckled a little and rested on the wall. "The others can handle your lil' friends. They don't need me. And if they do, I'll just get some reinforcements. Besides, it more fun to watch."

Yuki scoffed. "Ha! Don't get too cocky, boy! They can beat you guys any day!"

Hanabusa smirked, "Did you forget most of them are unarmed?"

Yuki stared at him. "Actually, I did. But don't worry; I'll get out of here and save their sorry asses," she said rather smugly.

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Did you just tell me your plan?"

Yuki let a small evil smile grace her lips, "Maybe," she said in a mischievous way.

* * *

Sachiko stood there, trembling, shaking, shivering… like mad. Sweat was slowly dropping down her face. It was clear that she was already worn out. Ichigo stared at the woman sighed. "Give up already," he advised, rubbing the back of his head.

Sachiko took in shaky deep breaths in an attempt to give her an extra boost. "N-Never…" she muttered, holding up her sword for another attack. She lunged forward and tried to slice down, but Ichigo was able to block it. Ichigo pushed her back and looked at the woman in front of him. She was seriously tired, but she acted strong. He looked into her green eyes and saw fright.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

The woman stiffened and glanced sideways, as if checking something. "I… I'm not afraid!"

"Tch! You're afraid of something! Tell me what it is."

The woman went limp for a moment, her body almost seeming fragile. "H-Help m-me…. H-Help h-her… P-please…" she begged in between gasps of air. Another jolt of pain went through her body and she fixed herself up.

"What do you mean?"

"T-too late…" she whispered as she pointed her sword forward, a strained expression on her face. "Intoxicate… Shinja*" Her sword then glowed an eerie green and curved into a sickle-like blade with a hollow center. Ichigo readied his own sword and prepared for her attacks. "Don't let it touch you," she warned.

Just then, another form appeared beside Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, do you mind me joining you?" Hinamori asked politely.

"But you don't have your zanpakuto…" he pointed out. "How are you gonna fight?"

Hinamori smiled slightly, "Captain Himemiya taught me to manage…" she said as she readied herself.

Sachiko was about to attack when Hinamori appeared, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her mention Yuki. "H-Himemiya?" she mumbled. The two tensed when the rogue mentioned Yuki's name. "You know Rin-chan?" Sachiko dropped down to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. "Help her, please… she… needs to get out."

"Who's Rin?" Ichigo demanded.

Sachiko ignored the pain that was surging through her body. "Himemiya Yuki… I heard IS Sasaki Rin…" she mumbled before she let out a loud gasp and collapsed to the ground. Hinamori and Ichigo rushed to the fallen woman, very concerned.

Ichigo held her in his arms and tried to shake her awake. He relaxed when he saw her eyes open, only to be sent flying. Hinamori soon followed. Sachiko stood up shakily as she held her sword in her arm. Ichigo pushed himself up and stared at the woman. She was different now. She was… lifeless, almost empty. Before he had the chance to recover, she had already lunged at him and was able to wound his arm.

Ichigo jumped back and felt a searing heat on his wounded arm. When he checked it out, there was green fluid covering the wound. He turned to the woman and saw her weapon dripping with the same type of liquid. The heat worsened, and he felt that his arm was being burned.

Hinamori stumbled to her knees and saw him get wounded. She quickly got up and started to cast a spell when some random rogue shinigami lunged at her. She jumped away and turned to look at Ichigo. "He has to do this alone," she muttered, before focusing on her own fight.

* * *

"Poor Sachiko," Daisuke said to himself while dodging Byakuya's attacks. "It was handy though that I used it on her."

"What are you planning?" Byakuya asked as he stopped barraging him with his blades.

Daisuke looked at him and shrugged. "What else than to destroy Soul Society?" he said in a carefree tone. "Y'see you guys are pissin' some of us off… so… yeah"

"What kind of reasoning is that?"

"A damn stupid one," he mumbled. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "It would be better to enslave you guys." The noble narrowed his eyes and proceeded to attack. "Oh yeah, nice sword. _VERY_ manly. Care to see mine?" Daisuke jumped back a few feet and pointed his sword downwards. "Control, Kairaishi*!" His sword glowed white and turned into a dagger-like weapon attached to chain. He quickly took hold of the dangling blade and threw it towards the noble who dodged it.

Daisuke flicked the chain and the blade immediately changed course, now following Byakuya. "You can't get away that easily!" After a few misses, Daisuke managed to cut him on the leg, making a smile form on his face. "Now then…" he flicked the chain again, making Byakuya stop in his tracks, unable to move his wounded leg. "Amazing ain't it? My sword can control any body part that it wounds…" his grin widened, "…but that depends on where it landed."

Byakuya attacked again, summoning his blades to swarm around the man, completely ignoring him. "Child, you don't know who you're dealing with."

* * *

Hideki stood there panting. The young captain had proven to be a worthy opponent. He raised his head a saw him glaring at him, his sword pointing his way. "What's your name, Captain?" he asked hoarsely as he felt the wound sting on his side.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division…" he replied.

Hideki made a surprised sound. He usually heard that name from Rin… or Yuki. He heard her sometimes talking to herself on his way to giving her food. "So you're the one who she's been talking about…" he said. He turned to the left and saw Sachiko battling an orange head. He turned away and shook his head. "Poor girl…"

"What are you mumbling about now?"

Hideki turned back to his opponent a frown on his face. "You must be Himemiya Yuki's lover, am I right?"

Hitsugaya stiffened, "What do you know about her?" he demanded.

The rogue shinigami was amused by his reaction. "So you are… Must be sad that she died, no? You weren't able to protect her, right?"

The young captain gritted his teeth. "You know nothing!" he bellowed.

"Oh no, no, no… I know something, but not nothing and everything… Just something…" he said. "She was Hanabusa Akira's ex-girlfriend right? Then she turned out to be a shinigami of captain-level but she supposedly died… by a hollow attack."

"Supposedly?"

"Did you actually believe that a captain can die by a stab at the chest that easily?" Hideki was answered by uncertain silence. He chuckled. "What if I told you, that your beloved snowflake is alive and is being held as our prisoner?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" the captain demanded.

The man chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'll tell ya. She's inside that lil' cave there up on that cliff."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because she's my friend and I don't want her to be alone with that ex of hers…" he bluntly exclaimed.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, Hanabusa's a shinigami bent on destroying Soul Society. He's been one even before he met Yuki… or Rin… Whatever her name is."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. "Hanabusa's…."

"Yup, now get a move on will ya? Your princess might kill herself with all of Hanabusa's ego." Hideki smiled as he saw the captain disappear. He walked away towards Daisuke's direction, deeply concerned about his happy friend. Slowly, his smile turned into a frown, "How dare he control her."

* * *

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon screamed as her sword turned into a stinger like thing on her finger. "Let's finish this quickly!" she said as she darted towards Fumino.

Fumino quickly dodged her attack but was attacked again from the back. She was able to dodge that too, but not as quickly, resulting to a mark on her right arm. "What the…"

"Death in two blows," Soifon started. "Be hit there again, and you immediately die." Soifon jumped up into the air and disappeared. "Here it comes!"

A crackle of lightning was heard as Fumino raised her reiatsu, deflecting the captains' blow. "Singe, Raishishi*!" Soifon stumbled back, landing on her feet. She looked up to see the woman now holding a whip made out of crackling yellow reiatsu with a black handle. "That was a close one…" Fumino slashed her whip down and out came bolts of lightning coming after the captain. Soifon expertly dodged it and tried to land another attack and hit her in the gut. Fumino stepped back because of the shock and pain of the attack…. But mostly because of the pain."Tch!"

The captain lunged again, but her leg was caught by Fumino's whip. She smiled and flicked her whip, sending a current of electricity towards Soifon. The captain screamed in pain, making Fumino's grin widen. "That's a-" Fumino was sent flying towards the water. Soifon looked up and saw Matsumoto putting down her fist. "Are you alright captain?" she asked. Soifon gritted her teeth and waved away the lieutenant. She tried to stand up, and she did, awkwardly, because of her burned leg.

The two heard a splash of water and saw a very wet shinigami walk towards them, slowly with a frown on her face. Soifon and Matsumoto readied themselves as they saw her cracking her whip as she approached them.

"DIE!" they heard her screech as she maniacally waved her whip around, sending bolts of lightning everywhere.

"Has she lost it?" Matsumoto asked.

Soifon narrowed her eyes. "Pretty much…" she said as she lunged forward, hitting her in the gut, for the second time. Fumino stood there wide-eyed as she felt Soifon withdraw the stinger from her gut as she jumped away. She felt immense pain and a burning heat inside of her and let out a blood curdling screech that was even heard from inside the cave before she vanished.

Matsumoto relaxed her shoulders and looked at the captain in front of her. "That's it?"

Soifon didn't bother to turn to her. "No, we still have to finish off the others," she said before disappearing, leaving Matsumoto.

* * *

Hitsugaya rushed towards the cave and was able to get there in record time. He went deeper found several pathways. "Tch! Which one?" He then heard screams from inside one of the paths, making him worry. He took the path where the shouts were the loudest and followed it through.

He arrived at a locked wooden door. Discarding reason, he rammed straight into the door, knocking it down.

"YUKI!"

* * *

_Haha! Kinda been a while! Oh well… this chaps a bit crappy with the fight scenes and stuff, might be because it's late or something… oh well. Please leave reviews!_

_Shinja- sacred snake_

_Kairaishi- puppet player_

_Raishishi- lightning lion_

_Dunno if I did those right though…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, this sucks… I lost my Flash Drive. I put all my fic's copies there. I've gotta find that soon! If that fell into the wrong hands, all hell would unleash! Haha… seriously, I think my annoying cuz took it. I am so gonna beat him up if he took it! I'm gonna go life-changer on him!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

"Help… Help… Pedo bear is near…" Yuki said in a bored tone. Hanabusa was eyeing her with annoyance evident in his face. "Faggot is glaring at me…Captain wanna-be hates my guts."

"THAT IS IT! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Hanabusa shouted. Suddenly, the door bursted into a cloud of dust, making the two people stare.

"YUKI!"

Yuki stood up from her sitting position and peered out of the bars out of curiosity. She heard Hanabusa coughing and was able to catch a glimpse of white. "Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, uncertain. She then heard the clashing of swords and rolled her eyes. When the dust settled, she saw Hitsugaya and Hanabusa already attacking each other. "I knew it…" she muttered under her breath.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya said in relief. He rushed towards her cell, but he was blocked by Hanabusa. "Get out of the way!"

The man in front of him smirked. "Make me. You won't get away- Oof!" Hanabusa stumbled forward, landing face first onto the ground, revealing Yuki with her foot raised.

She blew a stray bang away and glared at Hitsugaya. "Let's make myself clear. I finish him. Me and only me, got that?" Hitsugaya merely nodded and watched as he saw Hanabusa's figure get up. "Oh yeah, get me outta here already! It's been a freaking long time since I last got out!" Hitsugaya quickly took his sword and slashed down the bars and cut up the cuffs that restrained her. The girl rubbed her wrists for a while and smiled at the young captain. "Thank you."

"You're wel-" Yuki pushed him to the side and deflected Hanabusa's sword with her foot. Yuki narrowed her eyes and put her hand out, her sword slowly materializing.

"Get out," she ordered.

Hitsugaya stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? You can't face him alone!"

The girl opened her mouth to say something but Hanabusa beat her to it. "Yeah, you can't hurt me, Princess," he said smoothly, sword pointed at the two of them.

Yuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She abruptly turned around and headed towards the exit. When she passed by Hitsugaya, she spared him a glance and smirked. She took him by the collar of his robes and dragged him out using shunpo. When they got to the cliff above, she let him go. "Go and help the others for a while. I'll take care of this," she said in sweet voice, smiling softly.

"But Yuki!" he interjected.

"Go on. I can handle myself."

"But-"

Yuki let out a long sigh and glared at the captain with ice cold eyes. "Captain Hitsugaya, do not forget that I am STILL the Captain of the Fifth Division. I did not, have not or will I ever leave my position. Now, go help out the others. Do I make myself clear?" she said in an equally cold tone. Hitsugaya just stared at her, still a bit dazed. One, because he couldn't believe she was alive. Two, because she was scaring the crap out of him. "Well?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Hitsugaya shook his head and straightened himself. "Understood, Captain Himemiya."

Yuki smiled and watched him go, but turned serious when she felt Hanabusa coming. "You don't want him to help you?" he asked, smirking. "I can easily beat you, y'know."

The girl scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Did you not hear? I am Captain Himemiya Yuki of the Fifth Division. I can take care of myself," she informed as she took her stance.

"Are you sure?"

Yuki grinned. "Absolutely."

Hanabusa lunged at her, sword raised. He slashed down, but she was able to get away in time, firing a counter attack from behind. She swung her sword down and managed to hit him, sending blood flying. Hanabusa faced to attack her but she had already disappeared. She reappeared right behind him and kicked him on the side, sending him flying.

"You're a dirty little captain, attacking from behind…" he taunted as he got up, wiping away the blood dripping from his mouth.

Yuki stood a few meters in front of him and rested her sword on her shoulder. "I was taught to strike quickly, quietly and efficiently; therefore, I take advantage of every opportunity to bring down the enemy." Yuki widened her eyes when he summoned his sword, turning into a mist and spreading in every direction. She put out her hand and aimed for the mist. "Hado #58: Tenran!" she shouted as a tornado formed from her hand.

"Not this time!" Yuki turned around and saw Hanabusa, his sword in hand, swinging down. She jumped back, but she was greeted by his mist. She felt a burning sensation all over her body and her vision started to blur.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. Without her vision, she had to rely on his reiatsu to locate him. she found him a little too late when he struck again from behind, sending her flying with a long wound across her back. "Alright, that's it! No more Ms. Nice Girl! Waltz! Touketsu Kaben!" A gust of cold air surrounded her, blowing away the mist and bringing in ice particles, forming her bracelets. "Seventeenth Song: Queen's Blizzard!" Yuki said as she flicked her sword, hoping to freeze the mist just like last time. The cold wind arrived, but the mist mysteriously disappeared. "What the hell?"

"I told ya, you can't use the same technique twice on me!" he said as he shunpoed right up to her, catching her completely off guard, and punched her in the gut, sending her flying off of the cliff, down to the ground below.

Yuki managed to land safely, coughing up a little blood. She took her two swords and pointed them to Hanabusa who had just landed as well, a smirk on his face. "Don't gimme that look you bastard. Third Song: White Lance!" The tip of her sword was then covered in frost and it shot out, directly headed for him. Hanabusa was able to dodge it easily. "Not so fast!" She launched another one from her other sword and landed a direct hit on his chest. Before he was able to recover, Yuki called out another attack. "Eighteenth Song: Storm's Rage!" Snowflakes started to fall and followed Yuki accurately as she guided them to attack him. She stopped in mid-attack as she heard him say two words.

"BAN KAI!" The mist reappeared again, now possessing a darker hue. Out in the horizon where the sun was already setting, Yuki heard the bone-chilling screeches, howls and roars of numerous hollows. "Whatcha gonna do now?" he said, emerging from the dense mist.

Yuki narrowed her eyes and took her stance. "I'm gonna kick your ass of course."

* * *

Everyone heard the hollows' noise. Everyone from Soul Society widened their eyes as the huge number of hollows came into their line of sight. However, the rogue shinigamis smirked in triumph as they saw back up arrive.

"DAISUKE!" Hideki barked as he lunged at the unsuspecting shinigami. "How dare you!"

Daisuke barely managed to evade the attack and received a large wound down his chest. "Are you insane?" he barked back.

The noble, regardless of the situation, still attacked Daisuke. Hideki came in after him. "How dare you do that to Sachiko!"

"Oh!" Daisuke said as he realized the reason for his outburst. "She was bound to betray us. So I tried to resolve the little problem." Hideki gritted his teeth and swung his sword again, now hitting his arm. Daisuke narrowed his eyes, "But it seems as though I have another one to fix." He then threw the blade at Hideki, but the latter was able to block it with his own sword.

Hideki jumped away and positioned himself beside Byakuya. "Captain, would you like me to aid you?" he asked.

Byakuya glanced at him from the side, but ignored him. "I can handle this." he merely said before attacking Daisuke again with Senbonzakura. Hideki watched in awe as he saw the tiny blades attack Daisuke, effectively wounding him. Byakuya was started to get annoyed so he decided to finish it off. "Ban kai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Numerous swords sprouted from the ground and broke down into a million more petals. He ordered them to surround the blue-haired shinigami and came in from different directions. Daisuke let out a muffled scream before collapsing, lifeless before his face hit the ground.

Hideki the turned his attention to Sachiko, who also fell to the ground in the distance. He was relieved when the one fighting her had a good heart and helped her get to safety. He heard the roars of hollows in the distance and gasped. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Ukitake asked, walking towards them.

"Hollows…" Hideki muttered as he pointed towards the horizon.

* * *

Yuki glanced from side to side. She was still in the middle of the mist. She heard the hollows move in closer and closer, but that didn't trouble her. What troubled her was that the mist hid Hanabusa's presence, making it difficult for her to locate him.

"Are you serious on not using your ban kai Princess?" he said from somewhere in the mist.

"Tch! I'd have to use it sometime now, but not right now." Yuki smirked a little, "I'm savin' it for the big finale."

"Have it your way then." Numerous blades shout out of the cloud of mist, Yuki managing to dodge each one. Suddenly, a large white hand came down and grabbed her. She turned and saw a menos holding her, making her curse under her breath.

"I am so gonna kill you!" she screamed out of anger. From where she was now, some were able to hear her, but not that well. Yuki took hold of her swords to attack, but the menos was charging a cero already. She had no time to counter it, so she decided to block it. Just when the menos launched its cero, she was able to whip up a shield made out of ice. The shield was able to protect her and attacked as soon as she recovered. She landed lightly on the air. The attack drove her a good distance towards the others, now making her visible to everyone.

"Captain?" Hinamori gasped as she caught sight of her. Yuki turned a little and gave her a wink and a small smile.

Unohana also saw her and let out a sigh of relief. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watched from below as they were fending of both shinigami and hollow. Nemu was already reporting to her captain. Ukitake and Soifon just stared while Byakuya closed his eyes. Renji, Ichigo and Rukia's jaws dropped.

"No time to explain!" she said as she disappeared once again.

Yuki was once again surrounded by the mist. Again, she was flying blind. She heard laughter from the thick cloud and let out a growl. The mist was able to reach the bare portion of her skin and Yuki felt a burning sensation on her arm again. She tried to use Tenran again, but this time, the mist was too thick.

"Face me you coward!" she called.

Hanabusa chuckled from within the mist. "I'd rather not… Hey, can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Yuki answered in a cold voice.

"Haha, Very funny. Now, I've noticed most of your attacks were mostly from a distance. What can you do in close range?" Yuki stiffened a bit. He was right. Most of her attacks were long range. It wasn't that she couldn't fight in close range. It just wasn't her style of fighting. "You got nothing?" Yuki didn't reply, but she just narrowed her eyes. "Oh well." Hanabusa suddenly appeared from out of the blue and swung his sword down, but Yuki was able to block it head on with her sword. She snarled as she felt him apply more pressure, making her knees weaken. She jumped back but a hollow threw her away, making her hit the ground.

Yuki stood up, coughing a bit more blood, burn marks all over her, especially her arms. Hanabusa attacked from above and she jumped away, sending a wave of ice with a swing of her sword. Hanabusa appeared right in front of her and gave her an upper cut. He summoned his mist again and took the chance to burn her again. It got into her mouth, making her cough a lot of blood. With one last punch, Hanabusa was able to throw her towards the water. Yuki skidded of its surface, a trail of ice before her. But just before she stopped, a hollow hit her and sent her falling into the sea with a large splash.

Hanabusa smirked in triumph as he turned and faced the battle going on. "Farewell, Princess."

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as they saw Yuki fall into the sea. Hitsugaya was about to follow her but more hollows came. Hinamori shrieked as she saw her fall just after winning against the shinigamis she was up against. Hideki and Ichigo watched with pale faces while Sachiko finally opened her eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" she mumbled, still a bit disoriented. Hideki turned his attention to her as she struggled to sit up. "Where is she?" Hideki looked at her with a sorrowful face. Sachiko widened her eyes in horror as she imagined the worst. "Where is she Hideki?" she screamed as she grabbed onto his robes. Hideki shook his head, making Sachiko break down, tears falling down her face. He took her in his arms and patted her head, in an attempt to calm her down.

Ichigo watched as the poor girl cried at the loss of her friend. He took his sword and started walking towards Hanabusa. "I'll finish this."

"What's this?" Hanabusa said as Ichigo faced him.

"You'll pay," Ichigo muttered before launching a Getsuga Tenshou. Hanabusa jumped away, but another attack from behind came.

Hitsugaya stood there behind him in ban kai form already. "You'll pay for what you did!" he snarled, his eyes burning with killing intent. Hitsugaya came in after him and so did Ichigo. The mist then surrounded both of them, blinding their senses just like it did to Yuki.

"Let's just see what you can do…" Hanabusa said from somewhere in the darkness.

Blades then started to appear from within the mist, coming after the two shinigami trapped within them. Ichigo was stabbed a few times and Hitsugaya was exposed to the mist. Now, both were in pain. They had no sense of direction and were immobilized. Hitsugaya tried to freeze the mist, but it came coming back. Ichigo resorted to use his ban kai, making the mist go away for a brief moment but it still came back.

"I thought you were gonna exact revenge?" he taunted from somewhere.

"I will!" Hitsugaya barked back. He then saw a figure in the mist and, upon instinct, attacked it. Ichigo was able to block the captain's attack. "Kurosaki?"

"Toshiro!"

"Have you seen him?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "So Yuki was beaten by this cloud of mist?"

"I guess so."

Hitsugaya saw more blades jut out of the mist and avoided them. "Well, that was kinda weak for her."

* * *

"Hado# 31: Shakkaho!" Hinamori screamed, sending a large ball of red energy towards the cloud of mist that had surrounded Toshiro and Ichigo. The attack had little effect as the cloud didn't even reduce in size or even move a single inch. Hinamori gazed into the sea; the sun had already disappeared, the moon beginning to rise. "Captain, where are you?"

* * *

Yuki slowly drifted down to the bottom of the sea. She was pretty relaxed under the water. The burning sensation from her wounds was gone thanks to the water. The pain went away. She could hear the muffled shout and screams from the surface, but she chose to ignore their cries. She liked it under there. Before she drifted in what she thought was sleep, she heard something, something that ticked her off.

She opened her eyes and started to head for the surface of the water. Reiatsu was building up around her and he water surrounding her turned colder. By the time she broke into the surface, sheets of ice were already there and blue energy was swirling around her.

She raised her two arms and smashed her bracelets together, shattering them. As she broke them into pieces, she said only one thing.

"BAN KAI!"

He was so gonna get it. After she dealt with him, he'll get his.

* * *

_Well?_


	7. Chapter 7

_IT'S BEEN FOREVER hasn't it? I'm sooooo sorry… I just needed to think up stuff and things are kinda getting out of hand at home. School's also been bugging me._

_I really hope you guys understand!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Toshiro breathed heavily, his sword pointed at the man in front of him. He needed to avenge her. Ichigo had willingly backed out when he gave him a very deadly glare. He was very thankful that he went away cause he was sure as hell he didn't want anyone to see him getting beat up.

Akira grinned as he saw the scorched captain, his uniform almost turned into ash. He couldn't believe his luck. He was able to take on a captain and easily break him down. Now all he had to do was get him out of the picture and he'd take on the rest, with the help of the hollows of course. Stupid creatures…

"Why? Why do this?" Toshiro muttered under his breath.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why you ask? How about have your future be stolen and tell me why?" he said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

Akira huffed. "Idiots. You all are idiots. I was one of the best in the academy. I was the best in my squad, but I had bigger dreams than just being a popular shinigami. I aimed to be a captain. I had attained ban kai with ease. I had passed all the tests, but it still wasn't enough. They said I wasn't good enough, and that there was no position open." He chuckled. "Of course, I understood when there was no position, but when that Captain Kurosaki was gone, they refused me." He turned to the side, eyes narrowed. "I was pretty surprised that Kurosaki had a son, let alone a family. I'd have to get even somehow..."

"So you're saying you're doing this for revenge?" Hitsugaya asked, uncertain.

"Well, if I can't be a captain…" His pupils dilated and grinned evilly at the white haired man, "NO ONE CAN!" He laughed maniacally as he motioned for the fog to jump onto the captain. "DIE CAPTAIN! DIE!"

* * *

"Captain Himemiya!" Hinamori called as she ran up to her superior. Yuki was standing still on the frozen layer of water, her gaze far off into the dark horizon teeming with hollows. "Are you alright Captain?"

Yuki turned a bit and Hinamori caught a glimpse of her. She was wearing her white turtleneck shirt, but it had silver trimmings and some silver charm just between her collar bones. A translucent strip of white fabric was attached to it and circled from behind. Her eyes were a glowing blue and her hair was white, long and flowing. Her plain white pants matched her shirt and had silver trimmings, her white shoes peeking out of them. White fingerless gloves ran past her elbows which were also decorated with silver. Her sword was missing.

"I'm fine Hinamori. I'll take care of the hollows here. I think Captain Hitsugaya can hold on to dear life for a few more moments," she said. "Go and do your job back at the beach. You're more needed there."

"You'll be alright? You just took a bea-"

"Not another word!" she scolded. "Go back!" Hinamori nodded and immediately dashed off. When the coast was clear, Yuki took in a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. She eyed the approaching hollows, some were appearing from the sky while others just emerged from the horizon. She elegantly raised her two arms and flicked her palms open, spreading them out. Spikes of ice emerged from the sea and skewered and froze any nearby hollows. The frozen hollows shattered into a million pieces and disappeared.

She spread her arms to her sides and brought them down in a slanting line. The hollows in the air were sliced into two when a gush of water passed them and disappeared into the night. A sneaky hollow went up behind her, but she was able to slice it down with a makeshift sword of water, her eyes narrowed as she cut it down.

It didn't show, but the amount of energy had she used was already great. She had healed all her wounds. She went into ban kai without warning. Though she killed the hollows with ease, to gather enough power to generate such large scale attacks were wearing her down. After all, she _was_ still young. Prodigy or not, her body had limits, and so was her energy.

She took in slow deep breaths and tried to focus on what was on hand. She surveyed the area and concluded that hollows were still coming, though her biggest concern was the eerie looking fog on one side of the beach. She couldn't feel anything inside the fog and going in there would be like flying blind if you solely depended on the reiatsu of others. Of course, she wasn't that kind of person.

She turned for the fog and entered it without any second thought, she had things to settle, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Are you at your limits Captain?" Akira asked, grinning widely. "What's the point of fighting when she's already gone? It's not like killing me would bring her back, right?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" he shouted as he swung down with Daiguren Hyourinmaru in hand.

"Is this really all you've got, _Captain_?" Out of nowhere, water shot out and cut Akira's cheek, blood seeping out across the length of the newly formed wound. "What the?"

"I'm gonna puke if you say anything more about that again!" Yuki muttered as she came into their line of sight.

"Y-You! How could you-!"

"Be alive? Because I'm just that great," she joked, though her tone was dead serious. She turned to Hitsugaya who was staring stupidly at her. "What's up with you?"

Snapping out of his daze, he gave her a slight smirk. "Losing you twice ain't really something that I can get used to y'know," he reasoned.

Yuki raised her eyebrows before lowering them again. "Point taken." She widened her eyes and jumped back when a pillar of mist erupted from where she was a few moments ago. "Attacking a defenseless woman, how low…" she muttered in feigning hurt.

"You're not really what anyone would call 'defenseless'. Even without any weapons, you're a threat," Akira hissed. A sword materialized in his hand, making the girl raise an eyebrow.

"Give me your best shot," she challenged, getting into a stance. Hitsugaya followed suit, earning him a glare from the woman. "You stay out of this," she ordered.

He gave an incredulous look. "I am in under any circumstance not going to leave you, ever again," he stated firmly.

"Aw, how sweet, but I don't need you here right now," she said in monotone. When he refused to move, she let her hand face him and opened her palm, all the surrounding ice around him shattering. Hitsugaya widened his eyes as his ban kai was easily neutralized. He widened his eye even further when he felt a cold gust of wind push him out of the fog an into the moon's soft glow.

"You done princess?" Akira asked.

Yuki dusted off her hands and nodded. "Pretty much…" She gave him an evil grin. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Hitsugaya scrambled to his feet and stared at the massive blanket of gray in front of him. He was fighting against himself. Should he help the woman he loved but have her hate him eternally, or let her be and take the risk of not seeing her, forever?

He widened his eyes when he saw a huge wave of ice come out from the cloud. He heard the Yuki's faint laughter and sighed to himself. She could handle herself. He turned around and went off to help out the others.

Yuki laughed as she saw Akira struggle to get on his feet, ice chipping off from various parts of his body. She narrowed her eyes as she saw him materialize his sword. "What're you planning?" she said in a dangerous voice. He smiled as he stabbed it into the ground.

"You're tired," he said plainly, the smile not disappearing.

"What're you talking about? I'm as healthy as a new born baby," she replied, her eyes following even the faintest movement.

"That's just it. Compared to me, you're just a child. You lack experience in the field and with your sword. You've reached your limits haven't you?" he said smugly. Yuki didn't reply. Instead, she just glared at him as she made razor sharp snowflakes flutter about, all racing towards the man. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Shut up you idiot," she growled as she lunged forward, her sword in hand, while all the snowflakes were still after him. She let her sword slice down but widened her eyes when she felt a burning sensation behind her. She immediately backed away from the pain and huffed. She needed to end this soon. Unknowingly, she inhaled an almost invisible gas. She was getting dizzy all of a sudden. She was seeing black and white, not a very good sign.

Akira grinned widely. "This is your end, Himemiya," he chuckled as he raised his sword. Yuki stumbled down to her knees, coughing violently. She held her neck with one hand while stabilizing herself with the other. "Good bye, princess." Akira positioned her sword just above her head; he couldn't possibly miss.

Yuki mumbled something under her breath. The man in front of her raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

She smirked under her hair and removed her hand from her neck. She started to chuckle darkly as she raised her head and revealed glowing ruby red eyes. Akira took a step back as he felt her reiatsu rise. Yuki positioned her hands into claws and started to sway them back and forth.

Akira widened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and tossed from side to side violently. He saw her pull her hand back and felt his right arm shoot out. He unwillingly took out his sword and pointed it straight forward. With Yuki's evil grin still on her face, she flicked her wrist and he was made to point his sword towards himself.

"Shit…" he cursed.

She pushed her hands forward, Akira's sword plunging into his body and let out a cry of pain. Yuki, knowing her job was done relaxed and lied down on the sand, curling up into a small ball.

"Damn I'm tired…" she muttered. She was on the brink of falling asleep when she heard soft shuffling movements right beside her and cracked an eye open, revealing Akira still struggling to get at her. She frowned and shot her fist up into the air. She concentrated on all the people around her, hollows and shinigamis. All she needed were all the hollows and she could go to sleep. _Sweet sleep,_ she thought. Without any hesitation, she quickly opened her fist and it rained blood. The hollows burst into chaotic splatters of blood. Akira on the other hand, Yuki was pleased that she was able to see the pain on his face as he felt his own fluids turn against him.

"Ahh… " she sighed, getting herself comfortable in the sand. "Finally some decent sleep…"

* * *

Yuki smiled as she felt the soft warms rays of the sun dance across her skin. She may not like the heat, but she appreciated it when it wouldn't be too hot. She felt like she was lying on a bed of clouds, feeling something soft under her. Unknowingly, her thought ran off to random things. Ice cream. School. Fifth Division. Her dying garden… Yuki immediately sat up straight with wide blue eyes. "My poor, poor flowers…" she murmured.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. Everything was pristine white and had the faint scent of chlorine lingering in the air. She gazed down to herself and saw nothing wrong with her to be sent to the Fourth Division. She flexed a few muscles to check if anything was not quite right, but everything was. With a shrug, she removed the thin white blanket and swung her feet over the bed's edge. No pain so far. She hopped onto her feet and noticed a black spot on a white table. She smiled as she took hold of her uniform and gratefully pulled it on.

Tying the last of her sashes, she argued with herself whether to take the door, or the window. "Hmm… Practical but might get sent back to bed or fun and give a chase if ever caught?" She automatically knew the answer.

With a happy grin on her face, she slipped her shoes on and opened the window for some much needed air. She slung on leg out and perched herself onto the ledge. She gazed down. Not really a high jump… "One… Two…" She readied herself to jump, aiming to grab the nearby tree's branch. "Thr-!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Yuki felt herself slip of the ledge and slide out of the window. She was sure that she would've hit the ground if not for the hand holding onto her wrist. She looked up and smiled apologetically. "Morning Hinamori," she chimed. "You scared me there for a sec…"

"Captain, what were you doing?" she asked, clearly displeased with her behavior. "You should be resting up." Hinamori tried to pull her superior up but Yuki had already grabbed onto the ledge and swung herself back into the room effortlessly.

"But I'm pretty damn fine," she reasoned.

Hinamori sighed. "Well, if you're sure, then you need to attend the Captain's meeting. It's in half an hour…"

Yuki groaned. "I go to the Human World a rid them of their problem and they don't give me break? How harsh…" She made her way back to the window and perched herself on the ledge once again, earning a weird look from her lieutenant.

"Captain…" she complained.

"See ya later Hinamori," she said, smiling brightly, as she jumped off. She landed safely on the ground below. Only a few shinigamis were around due to the considerably early hour. Based on the sun, she could tell it was about seven or so…

She started to head towards the First Division. It wasn't really far from where she was, but she didn't want to be late. She heard the rumble of conversations from behind the large wooden door and took a deep breath. She pushed them open with all her might, brightly smiling.

"Morning everyone~!" she chimed. Her blue eye glanced from side to side, all the captains having looks saying 'what the hell have you been doing?' She sighed. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

_That's pretty much it for now. It's getting late and I have school. I'm really very truly completely honestly sincerely from the bottom of my heart sorry for the long update and this chap if it's not that good._

_Story's out to end though… thanks for reading~!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yuki placed another form on the pile on her left and sighed. It was boring without any missions going about. It had been a year and a half since she came back, and nothing interesting had happened anymore. Captain positions were still open, though Renji and Ichigo were in the process of being appointed as soon as the conditions were met. The female captain rolled her eyes towards the side and noticed the absence of her lieutenant. "Now where could she be?" she asked out loud to herself. She shrugged and stood up from the chair, deciding to get some fresh air.

She strolled down the streets of Sereitei, other shinigamis bowing and greeting her as she passed. She wandered around aimlessly until she arrived at the cliff face that held her secret training grounds. She managed to reach the entrance in one jump and entered the cave without hesitation. She felt the cold wind pass by her and smirked to herself. "Now aren't you a little early?" she teased as she caught sight of her boyfriend.

Hitsugaya looked up and gave her a half smile. "Well, it depends on one's judgment of time. To me, it's already late, but to you, it's too early."

Yuki rolled her bright blue eyes as she leapt down towards the ground. "Have you seen Hinamori today? I haven't seen her since early this morning." The other captain just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It looks like I missed you," he teased. She pushed him aside playfully and straightened out her robes.

"I got a mission from the old man yesterday. He wants me to go to the World of the Living," she said.

"What for?"

"He said I had to get something from Urahara or something… Not sure though. He said that he'd tell me when I get there," she explained.

"Is that so? You're going alone?"

"Yep," she replied. "It's really no big deal. Just in and out. I'll be back before you know it."

"You better be," he sighed.

Unfortunately, things don't go always as planned.

* * *

_Oh well, that's it for this fic… Maybe not the ending you expected but, I'm all out. Next to finish up is Never. Oh well… Thanks for reading and putting up with me guys! Love ya~!_

_BTW, RosyRain's my new account. If you want to read more of my fics, check that account. I'm only using this for now to finish up all my stories and what not._

_Thanks again!_


End file.
